


i need to know if it'll be alright

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, its just soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Rafael's adjusting to being back in a human body, and Jed's there for him whenever he's needed.Or,boyfriends being soft together





	i need to know if it'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag jefael rights amirite 
> 
> twitter is jefai. come say hi or sumn

He’s still adjusting.

Spending months on end in wolf form wasn’t the best experience of Rafael’s life. Sometimes it felt freeing, being able to run in the woods, feel the wind against his fur. Other times he felt trapped, a longing from his human life. There was the occasional feeling that something was missing, but he couldn’t quite name it. It was an odd period of time, definitely something he’s going to need to work on, especially how it affected his mental health and head-space.

It wasn’t all bad, though. 

Being a wolf gave him time to think. Time to digest his situation in life. Being a wolf means that he wasn’t human, meaning he didn’t have the pressure on him that came with that. He just got to _be._

His alpha status was gone, seeing as the pack couldn’t function without an alpha who was human and with them most of the time. They needed that guidance, that leader, that support Rafael was temporarily unable to give. So, Jed got his title of alpha back, at least until they find a way to get him back in his human form. 

It would be underplaying it if Rafael said his thoughts on Jed were confusing. Of course they were, their history together isn’t exactly the best. Dethroning the absolute jerk of an alpha, only for him to beat your brother to a pulp, does that to people. 

Their relationship was rocky at best. The small moments of genuine care Jed seemed to have for Rafael’s position and feelings made it not all horrible. He was going through a difficult time, anyone could see that, and Jed, in his own way, was there for him. The boy wasn’t completely terrible, Rafael figures. Doesn’t mean he needs to like him.

The thing is, that changes as well. 

Summer was weird. They gave his room to some new wolf who was having trouble transitioning from the outside world to the school. He needed it more than Rafael, he knows that. So he’s stuck sleeping in other peoples rooms. Usually Landon’s, he’s one of the only ones who don’t make him sleep on the carpet. But Landon needs his space as well, especially since he’s started actually seeing people, much to Rafael’s surprise. So, he takes refuge in another person’s room most of the time. 

Jed’s bed is comfortable. It’s fluffy and warm and feels nice against his fur. It’s so much easier interacting with Jed when he doesn’t need to talk to him. They sleep in silence and Jed rubs him like a regular pet dog. It’s soothing. 

And then he’s human again.

It happens quickly, and he’s back to his old form with a scruffy beard he needs to shave and a memory of a girl he’d once forgotten. And he’s changed, _God_ has he changed, and he can’t figure out if it is for better or for worst. 

That new wolf is still in his room. 

The thing is, he’s gotten used to sleeping curled up against the (then) taller boy. It was normal, it felt normal, secure, peaceful. They may not have the best relationship, but he likes counting on knowing he’s going to get a good night’s sleep. But then he’s human again, and suddenly its weird, because two people who are barely even friends finding comfort in each others arms was strange. 

Sleeping in Landon’s room was surprisingly hard. He loves Landon, truly, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s not going to sleep right. He almost goes to the carpet automatically, but he doesn’t.  
The bed he’s on is too rough. The pillow is too shallow, the cover is too heavy, and there’s not a warm body pressed against his. He knows what he’s missing.

And that’s how he finds himself outside Jed’s dorm at 2AM, chapping on the door nervously and waiting for the other wolf to answer. Jed opens the door, and Rafael isn’t sure how to feel at the boy not looking surprised in the slightest. If anything, he looked happy, a small smile on his face. They didn’t have to say anything, Raf was too flustered anyway, they just knew. 

So now he’s back here. In Jed’s bed, their bodies wrapped around each other’s, only this time its pajamas-on-pajamas and skin-on-skin, and although sleeping with Jed during the summer was one of his favorite activities, this was better.

It’s a regular pattern after that. The first few nights he still heads to Landon’s room first, but after Jed teases him about knowing he’s going to end up in his bed anyways, it makes Raf realize it was useless. So now they just sleep with each other, no beating around the bush.

He’s still not sure where they stand with one another. He doesn’t hate him anymore, or even dislike him. There’s not even that neutral feeling towards him. Now, there’s a fondness in his eyes, his touch, his smile, and it’s better than anything they’ve ever felt for each other. They share clothes now, whispers at night, soft smiles and even softer touches.

One morning, a couple weeks after their unspoken agreement, Jed leaves for a jog in the morning. Rafael’s still half asleep, clinging to the covers, reaching for Jed to come back to bed. But Jed just laughs at him, kisses his forehead and promises to bring back breakfast. 

It wasn’t hard adjusting to their new dynamic.

They were already sleeping together anyways. Adding in a couple morning kisses, goodnight kisses, ‘I’m heading for a shower’ kisses, it was easy to fall into. There relationship turned from less of a mutual agreement to more of a, well, _relationship_ and Rafael isn’t sure where the turning point was. 

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with him either. 

Maybe it was when Jed cared enough about Raf to confront him about needing help, maybe it was the first night they slept together when he was a wolf, maybe it was the first time they slept together when he was a human, maybe it was somewhere in between. All Rafael knows is that Jed is helping him. With the pack, with his mental health, with his adaption back to human life, and he was more than grateful. 

Because he doesn’t know when his feelings changed. All he knows is that he doesn’t plan on spending another night without being in his lovers arms ever again.


End file.
